Total Drama Next Generation Island
by Asian Tom
Summary: With Chris, Chef, and the 51 Total Drama contestants no longer coming back, a new generation shall begin! On another mysterious island will bring 16 new contestants, as they all battle it out for 5 million dollars! With a new host joining along, the drama and craziness will surely continue! Who will win? Read to find out! Applications are closed!
1. A New Era Begins

**Author's Note**

Hello there! How are you doing? Whatever you're feeling right now, I welcome you to a brand new series called, Total Drama Next Generation! For those that do not know me yet, my name is Tom Nguyen! I've been around on the Total Drama FanFiction community for a while! You might have recognized me in some previous Total Drama Original Character stories! Anyways, after being away from writing stories for a while, I'm back and ready to give it another go! This time, I am prepared for any obstacles that come my way!

Now, let's move on! Now that you've gotten to know me a little bit, it's time for the story's prologue! It's simply an introduction and explanation of the new changes that are gonna happen in this story! Either way, it'll be short, yet interesting! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Prologue**

The black screen fades into a colorful opening scene. The bright yellow sun made it perfect to go outside and have fun. There were white clouds, scattered all over the clear blue sky. Switching the camera focus from sky to ground level, there was a huge body of water. Occasionally, seagulls flew by and attempted to catch some fishes, but failed every single time.

Switching the camera focus again, it's now facing a really large island. Included on this island were many large mountains, an enormous forest, and some brown wooden dock with water equipment on top. Surprisingly, the dock looked brand new, which was shocking for a show like Total Drama.

As the camera slowly zooms in, suddenly, a man walks into camera-view! He was about the age of 25, looking very young and handsome. Being an Asian-American, he had a clear tanned skin tone. The front part of his short black hair was gelled upwards. The dark brown eyes and slightly muscular build were also very easy to recognize. He was currently wearing a light blue khaki shirt, cargo shorts, white polo socks, and red Nike shoes.

"Yo! What's up everyone!?" The young Asian man greeted. He had a bright smile on his face, showing off some of that handsomeness for the camera.

"After four long years of Chris Mclean and the Total Drama series being on hiatus, Canada's number one reality TV show is back!" He double-points at the camera with a very enthusiastic tone.

"You may be wondering where Chris Mclean, Chef Hatchet, and all of the Total Drama contestants are at right now." He continues in a serious and professional tone.

"Well, to answer that question, they're all not coming back!" He lets out an evil laugh for a brief moment before returning to his professional and serious demeanor.

"That's right everyone! After four years, these previous Total Drama contestants have all grown up into young adults now!" He sheds one small tear because of this. After wiping off the tear, he returns to his hosting attitude again.

"As for Chef, he simply retired after Pahkitew Island ended." He continued, shrugging without much care for the former Total Drama chef and military veteran.

"As for Chris, he was fired from being the host after outliving his young adulthood years. Of course, he had a huge meltdown upon being fired." He lets out another laugh for Chris Mclean's much-deserved comeuppance.

Returning back to his professional and serious demeanor once again, the young Asian man continues to speak, "Now that the potential questions have been answered, let me introduce myself!" He smiles again, finally ready to introduce himself.

"My name is Tom Nguyen! I am your official new host for the Total Drama series!" Tom introduced, finally revealing his name to the fans.

"Even though Chris Mclean isn't here anymore, the drama, danger, and craziness will still remain! This season will also take place in another completely new revenue since Pahkitew Island and Ridonculous Race!" He continued with excitement in his voice.

"We will also have brand new contestants! Sixteen teenagers from all over the world will be chosen for this brand new season! Their personalities could be crazier and weirder than the previous three cast generations combined!" He throws his arms up for a brief moment to emphasize the new season's hype. Shortly after, he puts them back down.

"Now, behind me is the brand new island that this season will take place on! You can argue that it looks kinda similar to Camp Wawanakwa or Pahkitew Island, but ultimately, it's not." Tom continued, lowering his excitement into a serious tone.

"I would go into further detail about this unnamed island, but that would be spoilers!" He exclaims, adding in a small laugh to that tone. His demeanor then becomes serious once again.

"What I can tell you all is that this island will have many surprises! There won't be any toxic waste or mechanical objects, but the danger on this island is still high and unpredictable!" He then laughs again, this time in an evil tone, showing off part of his sadistic side. Upon realizing that he was still on-camera, Tom quickly cleared his throat and returned to normal.

"Anyways, now that everything I wanted to talk about in this preview has been covered, let's move on!" He continued, quickly changing the subject. He stretches his neck after looking straight at the camera for a while.

"On my website, you'll find the official application to submit for Total Drama. There are a few rules you have to follow, but they shouldn't be too complicated. Like I said before, there are only 16 spots available!" Tom crosses his arms with a bright smile.

"So, ladies and gentlemen, the application process is now officially open! There are only eight male and female spots available! To those that will sign up, I wish you the best of luck in getting accepted by my producers! I'll see you all for the final cast list on,

TOTAL

DRAMA

NEXT GENERATION ISLAND!" He throws his arms up for emphasis on the last five words. Shortly after, the colorful scene fades away into static blackness.

* * *

 **Author's Note Again**

Alright! Yes, for those that are still confused, this is gonna be another character-submitted Total Drama story! In my last few attempts at doing these stories, they all ended in failure. This time, however, will have a different outcome! Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed reading this short prologue! There'll be one more preview chapter after this, so stay tuned! Before I give out the rules and application, please know that my uploading schedule may vary, so updates could happen in a short or long time. I will be active on FanFiction every day, answering any private messages and reading stories. If you have any questions or concerns about anything, let me know in the private messaging inbox! Anyways, thanks for reading, and peace out!

* * *

 **Total Drama Next Generation Application Rules**

1\. You can submit only one OC! This is because there are only 16 spots available. I also wanna give many other different authors a chance to submit their character.

2\. Even though I have nothing hateful against them, transgender characters cannot be accepted for this story! Your character must be either a guy or girl. I really apologize for this rule, but it must be done.

3\. You can only submit your character through my private messaging inbox! I will not take any applications from the reviews! The application itself will be posted on my profile page!

4\. I will not hold or save spots for anybody!

5\. Your character must be realistic! I will not take any Gary Stu's or Mary Sue's. If your character is overpowered or non-human, then I won't accept that created person either.

6\. Once I accept your character, you must follow this story! If you don't, I will remove your character from the cast list and replace him or her with someone else.

7\. You must create your character using my application! It'll make application reading a lot easier for me!

* * *

 **The Total Drama Next Generation Application**

Full Name –

Gender –

Age – 15 to 18

Sexuality –

Stereotype –

Nationality –

Ethnicity –

Personality – Be detailed!

Background – Be detailed!

Skin Tone –

Hair Style –

Hair Color –

Eye Color –

Height –

Weight –

Everyday Wear –

Swim Wear –

Pajamas –

Accessories – If any

Body Prints – If any

Piercings – If any

Relationship Status –

Love Interest Qualities – If single

Talent(s) –

Phobia(s) –

Strengths – Four only

Weaknesses – Four only

Likes –

Dislikes –

Money Plans –

Game Strategy –

Why Enter –

Allegiance – Either hero, neutral, or villain

Audition Tape – Be detailed

Extras – If any


	2. The Official Sixteen Contestants

**Author's Note**

Hello there! I apologize for the long wait, but it's finally here! The application process did take a long longer than I expected. To those that submitted me a character, thank you so much! Even if your character didn't get accepted, I still give you much appreciation for putting in an effort to get into this story. Honestly, my reputation as a Total Drama FanFiction writer is on the negative side for reasons that'll remain anonymous. The fact that people are still giving me one more chance to redeem myself truly warms my heart!

Now, let's move on! Below this author's note is the official Total Drama Next Generation cast reveal chapter! This will be the second and final preview chapter before we officially begin! Like the last chapter, it'll be short, yet interesting! Enjoy!

* * *

 **The Official Cast**

The black screen fades into a colorful opening scene. A familiar new and wooden dock is being shown on camera. There were a few things in the background that weren't shown last time. There were some large hills in the background, with a few green bushes on top of each. The large blue body of water was still looking beautiful and peaceful. The bright blue sky was now black and dark, revealing to the audience that it's currently nighttime. Luckily, there was some visible light off-screen to avoid recording in pitch darkness.

Suddenly, a familiar young Asian man walks into camera-view! Still in the same outfit as last time, he was carrying a piece of paper. Only he knew what was written on that piece of paper.

Facing the camera with a smile, Tom begins to speak, "Welcome back Total Drama fans! After nearly 15 days of the application process, we officially have our sixteen contestants for this awesome new season!" His tone was one of total excitement and for obvious reasons.

"These high school teenagers have been chosen from different parts of the world! They all have different unique personalities that will surely bring in the entertainment and drama like no tomorrow!" Tom's smile and excitement was growing bigger as each second passed by.

"Now, on this piece of paper that I'm currently holding is the official and final cast list for Total Drama Next Generation Island!" He shows it off to the camera, revealing every contestants' full name, stereotype, and submitter. It's divided into two separate categories: male and female. The numerical order is based on which contestants were accepted first.

The camera readjusted its focus so that every name was visible for those currently, or will be watching.

 **Total Drama Next Generation Cast List**

 **Male Contestants**

1\. Kevin Conner – The Autistic Sweetheart – prestoncampbell2001

2\. Clayton Lunar – The Emo Weeb – SpaceZodiac

3\. Enzo Florenzi – The Old School Italian – Hunters174

4\. Jason William – The Emo Skater – FallenAngelJace

5\. Elliot "Eli" Benjamin Hernandez – The Strategic Stable Boy – Digi-Tiger

6\. Alexei "Alex" Rivera – The Optimistic Hiker – Writer8543

7\. Isaiah Sparks – The Charismatic Heartbreaker – FlexingDanker

8\. Leonardo "Leo" Nirro – The Strange Detective – Beastboycoolman15

 **Female Contestants**

1\. Valarie Nolan – The Attention Grabbing Tease – keyblademaster avenger

2\. Erin Summers – The Mad Scientist – ninjedi

3\. Diane Choi – The Liar – anactualegg

4\. Elodie Jane – The Romantic Cook – Rouge Tundra

5\. Andrea Flores – The Lonely Jerk – Korean Gosu

6\. Persephone Adams – The Journalist – BunniesAreNotCookies

7\. Jewel Moore – The Spectrum Meme – TheGamingMonkey2002

8\. Irish Candela Mint – The Tech Whiz – Candela Monsoon

The list was shown for a good two minutes before Tom crumpled up his paper and threw it off-screen.

"Oww! Watch where you throw that thing!" Yelled someone off-screen, indicating that the paper had struck a person. Tom simply ignored his angry cry, remaining unfazed and smiling at the camera.

"Anyways, now that we officially have our cast list completed, the season will finally begin!" He throws his arms up in excitement and for dramatic emphasis. Shortly after, he puts them back down.

"So, ladies and gentlemen, I'll see you all next time for the first official episode of,

TOTAL

DRAMA

NEXT GENERATION ISLAND!" He throws his arms up again for dramatic emphasis on the last five words. Shortly after, the colorful scene fades away into static blackness.

* * *

 **Author's Note Again**

Alright! Now that the cast has been revealed, episode one will officially begin next chapter! Be prepared for a long chapter next time, because these short chapters aren't gonna appear in the future anytime soon! Like I said before, I'm one hundred percent dedicated to writing this story and series! If you have any questions or concerns about anything, let me know in the private messaging inbox! Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter, and peace out!


End file.
